Crap, we're screwed
by insanitysShadow
Summary: When you live with 7 other people who are all diffrent in their own little ways, it becomes a fun life. But when you add Hetalia Units, it becomes weird and even funner. T 'cuz I swear with SO many colorful colors. Even in diffrent LANGUAGES!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES! Yes yes, I know that I write small chapters. Well, these are gonna be long. MUCH longer. Oh btw, I'm still continuing Wooden Tail Within the Dark Stream, I'm just writing a really long chapter. Plus, I'm a little tired of warriors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just my OC's, but not Tobi. She's my friends OC. If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing, I'd be making more Episodes!**

No-one's POV.

"Aw, seriously?"

Arkx was closing the pop-ups on her computer, about to rage-quit on it and turn it off.

But she stopped.

She turned to the screen.

_Congratulations!_

_You have been chosen to try out our new Hetalia Units!_

_Please click continue to purchase them._

"Whaaat?" Arkx clicked on the _continue_ button.

_Thank you for your purchase! Your first Unit shall arrive in one day. Please expect one to arrive each day for 12 days._

_Please expect the following to arrive:_

_Russia_

_Canada_

_America_

_England_

_China_

_Germany_

_Italy_

_Romano_

_Spain_

_Norway_

_Japan_

_And Greece._

_No France or Prussia for you._

"Oh thank GOD." Arkx closed the Pop-up ad and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

_Wait._

"SHIT!"

Arkx started spazzing out. _Oh betchot, oh betchot, this isn't goooooood… What is everyone gonna think of what the hell I just did?_

Now of course, she lives with 7 other people.

Yes, _7._

There was her, Tobi, Quinnie, Petal, Yera, Wallas, Blaze and Night.

_Oh shit, I'm so betchotin' screwed by Tobi and Blaze! God, they're gonna be SO betchotin' pissed at me._

Arkx looked to a hallway.

_Thank god they're all asleep right now. I know Tobi's gonna be mad at me for staying up all night reading Fan Fictions, but, she's gonna be even more mad when I tell her what I did._

Arkx's mind started to wander.

And if anyone knew her mind, when it wanders, a lot of times, _It's. Not. Good._

Wait, WHO was she getting?

She scratched her mind for the names.

…

…

…

"_BETCHOT!"_

Tobi's POV

Oh god.

Not her screaming again.

"_BETCHOT!"_

"Damn it Arkx, shut up! Just go to sleep!"

I peered over the edge of my bunk bed.

Yes, Arkx demanded we sleep in the same room, and since she hates top bunks, _I_ got the top.

Although, this isn't a surprise, I didn't see her down there.

I looked to the side of the bed and at the clock.

_10:40._

Too early to be up.

Even for Arkx.

"Damn it girl…"

Yes, I may be younger than her, but hey, I can still run this house well.

I got out of bed, got changed into some _normal_ clothes, and walked down the hall.

Just to see Arkx screaming and flailing on the floor.

I stuck my foot on her wrist. "Damn it girl, what the hell you screaming 'bout?" I glared at her.

"Oh uh… I don't know if you'll-"

I cut her off.

"Save it, I can tell that it's bad, and I probably WON'T like it. So just tell me what it is."

Arkx sighed. "Fine. But don't yell at me 'cause I told you!"

_Yeah yeah, I've heard it before._

"Well, apparently the computer decided to be an _arse_ to me, and all these god-damn pop-up adds appeared, and I was closing them out, but I saw a Hetalia one, and being the fangirl I am, I clicked on this continue button, which APPARENTLY bought us 12 Hetalia 'Units' and they're coming for 12 days. We're getting _Russia_, Canada, America, England *cough-don't-fangirl-on-me-cough*, China, Germany *cough-don't-fangirl-on-me-cough*, Italy, Romano, Spain, Norway, Japan and Greece. 'Kay?" Arkx spit all that info out in one breath.

_Damn-it girl. You got one hell of a lung._

"Okay…" I slowly sighed.

"So, we're getting _12_ of the characters from Hetalia, but they aren't the REAL characters, they just act like them and shit." I looked at her.

"Eeyup." She looked at me with that sheepish face.

"Wow. When do they start arriving?" I looked to the door, expecting it to be knocked on any moment.

"Uh, they start coming tomorrow."

"Dear god. We need to get MUCH more beer, wurst, tomatoes, vodka, pasta, BURGERS for god's sake, some, Oh, I don't know, whatever the hell China likes, Pancakes and Maple Syrup, SCONES or some shit, and whatever Japan, Greece and Norway like. That's one hell of a grocery list." I looked to the fridge.

"Uh, you _know_ we got all that shit, right?" Arkx peered over her shoulder.

"Oh."

"So. You want breakfast?" Arkx walked over to their pantry, getting out the cereal, pancake mix, and eggs.

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" I shouted from the table with a fork, a knife, and a plate.

"Okay!" Arkx put the other food away, and started her most famous, delicsiousest pancakes EVAR.

**Time Skiiip! And yes, I made that 'delicsiousest' word up. So suck it up.**

After eating well over 5 pancakes, I leapt up, put my dishes away, and ran to the TV.

And trust me, it's one _hell_ of a TV.

I sat down at the couch, picked up the remote, and changed it to our Xbox.

"Hey Arkx, wanna play _The Beatles: Rock Band _with me?" I looked to her.

"You bet StarClan I wanna!" She leapt for the guitar, while I grabbed the drums.

Oh, did I forget to mention we are Warriors fans?

Well, we are.

After getting ready, Arkx decided to troll me, by making me play _The End._ Oh, and I play Expert.

_Shit._

**Itty Bitty Time Skip! It's only 20 minutes~**

After about 20 minutes of her trolling me with hard songs, I gave up and decided to wake everyone else up.

I mean, it _was_ noon now.

I tip-toed into the hallway, stopping at the entrance.

Oh god, I felt like trolling everyone. And when I wanna troll, I troll _hard._

So, I got out my always-useful, Blow-horn-of-doom.

Don't even ask where I keep it.

I pulled on that button, and you could hear 6 _thuds_ falling from 6 of the rooms.

All I did was snicker and run back to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay stories!**

**I hope you guys like these! Tell me if you want them longer or anything! These take like, 20 mins for me, since I'm SUCH a fast writer.**

**Disclaimer: Check last chapter. That should explain this.**

Petal's POV~

Oh _shit_ she didn't just do that again.

It seems as though Tobi has been trolling us this morning.

I pulled myself off my soft, pink carpeting, got dresses in my usual attire.

As I just pulled my hair in a pony-tail and put my hat on, Tobi opened the door.

"What you want, hobo?" I glared at her.

I always call people hoboes. It's funny.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I woke you up~" She looked at my bed, and then closed the door.

I sighed. _Geez, do I live with a bunch of trolls?_

I opened the door, and the smell of pancakes wafted to my nose.

Thank _GOD _Arkx was making her amazingest pancakes ever.

I was starving my ass off, so I walked to the kitchen.

Arkx was standing at the stove, making wads of pancakes after pancakes after PANCAKES.

"Holy shit girl, you bringing _god_ over to eat this mornin'?" I stared at the piles of pancakes.

"What don't like 'em? Well, go on the computer and go to .com. **[No, it's NOT a real site.]** Didn't think so."

I just stared at her. _.com? Where the hell does she come up with these retorts?_

I just shrugged and sat down, taking 2 pancakes.

"Eat away, 'cause Wallas is gonna wake up and god does he _ever_ love my pancakes." Arkx sighed, and looked around. "Plus, I got news for us girls, and I know you guys are gonna _just LOVE_ what I got in store for you guys. Now of course, Tobi knows." She sent a glare over to her _fake,_ sister.

Yeah, they say they're sisters, but we all know they aren't, but they act enough like it.

"Okay…" She's always got news, and Tobi always finds out whatever the hell it is.

Suddenly, you could hear pounding on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" I looked up from my now-empty-plate.

"Oh god damn-it, Wallas, stop dragging Blaze and Nights down here! Just leave 'em alone!" Arkx left the over alone to stomp after the sounds.

"Damn-it, that guy seriously loves to troll us. Why can't he lit Blaze and Night come at their own times down here?" Tobi turned to me. "Who the hell knows? They're insane, that's all I know. Oh yeah, and where's Quinnie and Yera?"

As if on cue, Arkx returned holding 5 people by either their clothing or hair.

"Damn it, let got, let go!" Blaze was screaming.

"Arkx! Let go! It HURTS!" Wallas was flailing.

And of course, Night just let himself be dragged around.

Quinnie and Yera were being dragged by their clothing, 'cause Arkx knew _never_ to pull them by their hair.

Now, If you must know, our friends are… _different, _you could say.

Yera is an albino. And for you _idiots_ out there, Albino's have silver/white hair with red eyes. It's funny.

Night, he's… He's like the exact opposite personality of Arkx. But still, black hair and black eyes, except instead of a dark red eye, his is dark blue.

Wallas.

He's… hyper… you could say. He acts chill one minutes, the next, he's bouncing off the god-damn walls.

Blaze, uh, he's kinda chill, maintaining his calmness, but every now and then, his anger gets out.

Tobi is a really sweet girl, but she's got organization issues, and loves to troll us if she's in the mood.

Quinnie loves to annoy people, but otherwise has a scowl on her face, but only in public. At home, she's really nice.

And Arkx.

By god, she's the freakiest god-damn person you would probably meet in your entire _life._

She loves so much different shit, she has mood swings, and ADD.

Man, HALF of us have ADD or ADHD.

But dear _god,_ her mind is hard to wander. If you ever get in there, try to get the hell out. It's seriously SCARY in there.

But yeah. We're all pretty much the same, but different too.

It's really interesting.

So, after a few minutes of dragging everyone to the family room, we all sit on either the floor or the couch.

"Okay. Me and Tobi have got some news!" Arkx looked at her, forcing Tobi to say the news.

"Okay so, apparently the computer decided to be an arse to Arkx, and all these god-damn pop-up adds appeared, and she was closing them out, but she saw a Hetalia one, and being the fangirl she is, she clicked on this continue button, which APPARENTLY bought us 12 Hetalia 'Units' and they're coming for 12 days. We're getting Russia, Canada, America, England, China, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Norway, Japan and Greece. 'Kay? Please, no-one fan-squeal."

Me, Quinnie, and Yera looked at her, then to Arkx and back.

None of the said could hold back the fan-squeal.

Tobi sighed. "Damn it guys, keep it together! The first one is coming tomorrow. So, just… carry out the day as normal, I guess."

The day progressed with the thoughts of Hetalia Units plaguing the girls' minds, but the guys' minds were occupied by nothing, really.

And so, the day went like nothing weird had happened at all, but we all knew it did. It was just too normal for us.

Yeah, it's normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know, the last chapter was shorter then I like. But, I had to get SOMEWHERE!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious.**

No-one's POV~

Arkx woke to the sound of knocking.

_Ah, what the hell…_

She looked up.

_Oh. Fell asleep reading Fan Fictions again. At least I forgot to change._

The knocking commenced once more. "AH, SAVE IT. I'M COMING." She shouted at the door, hurrying over to it.

"What." She grimaced at the man standing in front of her with a huge-ass crate and a signer.

"Y-You're first unit Ma'am."

_Oh._

"Well, get it in here then." She pointed to the living room behind her, snagged the signer and signed it.

After the guy shoved it into the living room, he took the signer, shoved a manual into her hands and _ran like Tigerstar was gonna kill him._

"Well."

She turned to the manual.

_Thank you for purchasing this Unit! We hope you enjoy your MATTHEW WILLIAMS Unit._

_We have provided a few ways to wake up your Unit._

_Speak French next to the crate, then step back and wait for him to come out._

_Make Pancakes, slather Maple Syrup onto them, and use a fan to push the scent toward the crate._

_If you have an ALFRED F. JONES Unit, make him start talking Your MATTHEW WILLIAMS Unit will slowly come out, hoping for your ALFRED F. JONES Unit to stop talking.._

"Okay… Hmm, I can't speak French worth shit, and I don't have an America Unit… Ah, might as well make more Pancakes. Plus, everyone should be waking up soon." She turned to the kitchen.

Now of course, she was suppressing her inner-fangirl. She had to.

She reached the over, pulled out the Pancake-mix, and 5 minutes later, she has a big-ass pile of pancakes.

Arkx looked through the doorway to the living-room, looking at the crate for any change.

It seems as though there wasn't but it was hollow now.

Canada sat at her table, eating her pancakes.

Arkx knew this; she was just too lazy to care. But of course, she had to wake the others. So, deciding to troll them like Tobi did, she walked down the hallway. She stopped at hers' and Tobi's door, which was decorated with _many_ different pictures of Warriors, Durarara, Minecraft, and Hetalia.

Yeah, she likes Durarara. What about it?

She opened the door, snuck past their beds, and reached her desk. She grabbed the speakers and MP3 off of it, tip-toes past the beds again, and closed the door. Arkx went to a little table-stand thing and turned on the MP3, which was plugged into the speakers. Which were turned on. Super loud.

Soon, you could hear a cluster-betchot of _thuds_ coming from the 6 rooms.

Arkx smiled at the music playing from the speakers.

_Was ist los?_

_Es ist Party angesagt!_

_Time to Party machen, es ist ein richtiges Spektakel._

_'Ursache jeder kommt, weil es rockt, ist dies eine echte große Party._

_Legen Sie Ihre Hände in die Luft strecken und ihnen über den Kopf._

_Man, haben wir zuerst Ihr Ziel erreicht, wenn der Schweiß tropft von der Decke._

_Die Wände schwitzen, jedermanns Jumping, alles, was wir lieben, kann man nicht verbieten, unsere gottverdammte Feiern wie ein wahnsinniger Haufen._

_Wir kämpfen, lasst es krachen Atzen die Stiche sind schockiert, und schnell ihre Taschen packen._

_Wir machen uns nichts vor, wir tanzen und wir toben, Hände hoch und lassen Sie uns Disko pogen!_

_(Disco Pogo)_

_(Disco Pogo)_

_DISCO POGO, Dingelingaling, Dingelingaling, singen Alle Atze!_

_DISCO POGO, Dingelingaling, Dingelingaling, singen Alle Atze!_

_Die Masse Felsen, wir sind verrückt._

_Wir Pogo und Schock Dr. Rock wir uns in der CR CR Menge baden._

_Ich muss es verdrängen, und CE-feiern das normal._

_Ich habe auch manchmal greifen (ich weigere mich, geben Sie / translate this), Breakdance oder Atzendance._

_Heute werden wir an den Pogo Hit tanzen! Disco Pogo, Atzen-Logo. Die Atzen Gerstenkorn ist Disco Pogo! Azten nicht in der Tageszeit ruhen._

_Sie sind mit dem Atzen-Logo hektische feiert, Spinning, Springen, Hüpfen, Tüßling, saufen, tanzen, pogen..._

_Atzen Dingeling Partei, Partei Dingeling Atzen, Atzen Partei Dingeling, Atzen Partei Dingeling._

_DISCO Pogen DAS IST was wir wollen, DISCO Pogen DAS IST was wir mögen._

_Pogen (x30)_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-di-Disco Pogooo..._

After that little bit, Arkx paused it and turned it off. Hearing what sounded like dished in the kitchen, she took out her headphones, plugged them into the MP3, and walked toward the kitchen.

**Time Skip. Lol, I love that song.**

(Still No-one's POV~)

Arkx walked back to the kitchen to see _every single one_ of her pancakes had been eaten by a certain Canadian.

Arkx stared at the now-empty bottle of maple-syrup.

_My special me-only maple syrup… he USED IT ALL!_

She began to wallow in sorrow for her loss on the floor.

Canada looked at her. "Oh uh… was this your special syrup? I'm sorry… I can make you more…" Arkx leapt up at this. "Oh yay!" Arkx was dragging Canada to the kitchen. "_Make it or die."_ She had a Russia-like aura around her.

_Holy maple._ Canada looked at her in fear then to the kitchen "Okay…"

"Yay! Matvey be making Maple Syrup!" Arkx leapt for joy, then ran to the TV shouting; 'I MUST PLAY BEATLES!"

About 10 minutes later, Canada had a fully-filled bottle of '_Matthews Special Syrup.'_ Arkx began to realize the others weren't up yet. _Ah, not my fault they missed breakfast._ Arkx continued to play _The Beatles: Rock Band _on her Special-Hetalia-Ownage-Guitar.

Soon, she got bored of that. She went to their computer and decided to watch her favorite video, _**HetaCrack Episode 1.**_

Minutes later, Tobi and Yera came up behind her, she knew they were there, and invited them to watch the hilarious shit.

"Oh yeah guys, forgot to tell you, The first unit came. It's Canada, and he ate all my GOD-DAMN PANCAKES!" Arkx glared at the said Canadian who was on her couch, watching TV.

"Whatever, I don't feel like Pancakes today." Yera shrugged. "But either way, this is hilarious shit, dude. Where the hell did you find it?" She looked to Arkx.

"I dunno, I was just searchin' 'round YouTube and found it. And I know what you mean. It's so funny, I wanna show it to the other Unit's when they get here. Oh god, here's something super funny."

_Prussia: Everywhere I go, Bitches always know, the Charlie Sheen has got a weenie that he loves to show, bitch. Everywhere I go, bitches always know, the Charlie Sheen has got a weenie that he loves to show._

_*Clang, Clang, BASH*_

_ChibiHunagry: I think you've had enough, bitch._

_Text: Oh Prussia~ We love you._

_*Footsteps*_

_*Cheering*_

_Finland: Now tell me the truth, be honest with me! Be honest with me. (In Santa outfit) Do I look gay in this outfit?_

_*Cluster-betchot of cheering and YES!'s, but sound like NO!'s*_

_Finland: Okay, pfft, thank god! I thought I looked like a faggot!_

Yera fell over, and was rolling on the floor, laughing. Seconds later, Arkx joined her. "Oh god, that was so betchotin' funny!" Arkx was up now, clapping. She sat back down, with Yera slowly getting back up.

"God, that just so GOD-DAMN hilarious. Did you favorite this?" Tobi looked at Arkx. "Not only did I favorite it, I made a Special Set list for it called 'Funniest Shit I've ever listened to'" Arkx was watching Tobi laugh her ass off.

"Okay, let's find something else to watch." Arkx clicked on her History and looked for other video's.

"Oh, oh, let's watch that 'How to Survive the First Night (Fan Animation)' by the **Yogscast**!" Tobi was jumping up and down, due to her loving them and Minecraft.

"'Kay, 'kay, chill it man." Arkx clicked on it, and they sat back watching it play.

_Xephos: "Hooray!, Minecraft!"_

_Honeydew: "It's so beautiful! But terribly snowy. See this ice?"_

_Xephos: "Whoa."_

_H: "You can like, slip on it and break it. See, look."_

_X: "Oh god, no, don't break it."_

_*Crack and water splash*_

_H: "Oh, god. I made a hole."_

_X: "Careful…"_

_H: "Don't do that at home, kids. You could DIE. I think it's nearly mid-day, and we haven't actually started."_

Tobi fell down this time, l.h.a.o.

_H: "We need to make some wood. And… the issue is, that when night falls, bad things come out."_

_X: "Why is this tree not falling down?"_

_H: "And those things are gonna kill us. And oh god, is it terrible."_

_X: "Dude, there's something up in that cave."_

_*Xephos points to a cave*_

_H: "Is there?"_

_X: "Yeah, it's a green thing, bouncing."_

_H: "Oh, CHRIST all mighty. It's a creeper. They follow you and they explode."_

_*Xephos starts walking toward it*_

_X: "I look…"_

_H: "Don't go TOWARDS it!"_

_*laughing*_

_H: "Oh my god, okay so…"_

_*Xephos walks away*_

_X: "What's this? Oh, it's a sheep!"_

_H: "They are very, very bad things, cause they blow up, they destroy things, not SHEEP. The uh, they Creepers. The green things."_

_*Xephos hits the sheep*_

_X: "Hey, I'm hitting the sheep, Simon."_

Arkx and Yera fall down with Tobi, still laughing. "God, this shit is so freakin' HILARIOUS!" Arkx got up to see Canada coming over. "Dude, you gotta see this shit."

Canada looked to the screen, clearly un-interested. "Yeah, sure. Do you know who's coming next?" He looked to Arkx and Tobi.

"Oh I dunno," Tobi answered. "Russia was first on the list, but you came instead. So, I dunno, I think it's random. I'm just hoping it's not America." Tobi looked to the TV, seeing turned to their Internet. "How'd you figure out how to switch to the Internet? I still can't." She turned to Canada.

"Oh, there's a button _on the remote._ And seriously, 'YouTube' has some freaky stuff on it." Canada shuddered at that.

"Yeah, it does. But a lot of it is funny." Arkx looked to the TV, then to Canada. "There's funny shit like Yogscast, FUNimation… Off-task, aren't we?" She turned to Tobi and Yera. "Why don't we want the others?"

Tobi smiled widely. "Tolling time~"

**Yay! This is a fun story to write. This is **_**7 betchotin' pages**_** in Microsoft Word.**

**HetaCrack Episode 1 – It's a real video, look it up on YouTube. It's SO funny. I hope the video creator doesn't mind me using parts of his video in this…**

**Yogscast – They're these guys who do Minecraft videos, and shit-loads of other games. They're REALLY funny. They're on YouTube, so look 'em up too.**

**Hasta La Pasta!**

**~Arkxy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back again! Sorry the last one was **_**so bloody long.**_** Unless you like it long. But really, I hope you all like this story! I sure am.**

**Disclaimer: I think I got it across to y'all, and I don't know **_**why**_** I'm still doing this part of the A/N.**

No-one's POV~

"_Oh I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no-one, to no-one! Oh I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no-one, to no-one!"_

Tobi, Yera, Arkx and Canada stood next to Arkx's speakers with the music blaring. 5 _thuds_ were heard, and the four of them snickered. Canada looked to Arkx, wondering why he was doing this. Arkx just shrugged, seeing his answer in his eyes.

Arkx turned to a door slamming, and 5 people marching toward them. "SCATTER!" Tobi shouted, and the three girls and Country ran for different parts of the house.

"Damn-it! Now we won't be able to catch them! They're so fu-"Blaze was cut off. "Hey, was that Canada?" Wallas looked in the direction the said country ran. "Holy shit, you're right." Petal came up behind them.

"Ah whatever. Let 'em come out, we don't need to do anything." Night shrugged and walked to the Kitchen to have some late lunch.

And so, the day went on with no fighting, but an introduction to Canada to the other people, then pretty much just Video-gaming and sleeping.

**Time Skip~**

Arkx went to hers and Tobi's room to get changed and then into bed. _Pretty interesting today,_ she thought to herself. _Wonder which one is coming tomorrow._

With that, she settled into bed, and fell asleep along with everyone else, but in separate rooms.

**NEXT DAY FOO!**

Arkx woke to her MP3 on the floor. Again, like always. It always came off in the night. Arkx got up, stretched, and then only got on some jeans. She usually never changed shirts until around noon.

Arkx looked to the top bunk. _Still asleep, eh Tobi?_ She thought. _Always asleep late in the summer._

Yeah, it was summer vacation. Thank god.

Arkx walked out of her room, then down to the kitchen for breakfast. Hmm, maybe Popcorn for breakfast today. She does that sometimes.

_Knock knock knock._

_Damn._

Arkx looked to the door, walked to it, and opened.

There was the delivery guy again. "Here's your next Unit, ma'am." He handed her the signer.

"Yeah yeah, just put it in the Living room again." She signed it, snatched the manual and as soon as the crate was put down, the guy fled like hell.

_Why does he keep running like someone was gonna kill him?_ She looked to the door, then to the manual.

_Thank you for purchasing this Unit! We hope you enjoy your KIKU HONDA Unit._

_We have provided a few ways to wake up your Unit._

_1) Speak Japanese or Chinese next to the crate._

_2) Cook any Japanese dish and get a fan to drive the scent toward the crate._

_3) Sing any song in Japanese, or start up a Japanese Video Game._

"Huh, seems easy enough." Arkx scanned through the rest, not really caring about it. She set it down on the table, thinking of which to do. "Well, I could sing a song in Japanese… I love the Japanese language." She jumped over to her MP3 next to the computer, grabbed it and turned to a song, deciding to sing along.

_Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni..._

_Nandedaro anata wo eranda watashi desu _

_Mou tomaranai unmeisamakara kimeraretakedo _

_I believe!_

_Mane dakeja tsumaranaino _

_You'll be right!_

_Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dakewo suruyo_

_Bouken desho desho!_

_Honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de_

_Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai_

_Isshoni kite kudasai _

_Dokomademo jiyuu na_

_Watashi wo mite yo ne _

_Ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki _

_I believe you... _

Arkx looked at the crate, seeing the lid was off. _Relatively easy. _She looked around for the Japanese man. _Where could he be?_ She looked toward the kitchen.

_What's that smell?_

She walked in. There was Japan, at her oven, cooking Ramen Noodles.

Betchot, did she ever love Ramen.

"_Nantekotta, anata wa watashi no sukinatabemono o tsukutte iru!" _She leapt for the said man, causing him to flinch and run for a corner. Arkx winced. "Watashi wa anata o kowagatte iru baai, ā, gomen'nasai. Watashi wa rāmen ga daisukidesu." She walked over to him, holding out her hand. "Go kibōdeareba, watashi wa sorera o chōri suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi no yūjin wa mada akiramete inainode, wareware wa ikutsu ka no jikan o motte imasu."

Japan took her hand, and she helped him up. "Oh, I'm terribry sorry. I didn't mean to use your oven without permission. I just heard what you sung and fert rike making Ramen." He looked at her.

"Aw, it's okay dude. Sorry if I scared you back there, I just love my oven and Ramen Noodles. Here, I can help you make them."

5 Minutes later, they had a nice, bid bowl of Ramen Noodles. Now, Everyone else in the house loves Ramen also. Especially if made by Arkx. Everyone could agree if anything was made by her, it would be good.

Arkx heard footsteps hitting the floor, turned around, only to be glomped by a mob of 3 other people.

Yeah, that isn't much of a mob, but if you add Yera, Tobi and Wallas to Ramen, you got one _hell_ of a mob.

"Damn it girl, get the hell off me!" Arkx kicked Tobi off her chest. "God guys, you can't just suddenly _glomp_ me 'cause I make amazing Ramen!" She stood up, sending Yera off of her feet.

"Aww, but they're so-"Yera turned to Japan. "New Unit?" Arkx nodded. "Niiice."

"Yeah, well, he makes amazing noodles too, 'cause he helped me." She looked to Japan with a smile. He lightly smiled back.

Arkx started to walk to the kitchen, but stopped. She looked around, seeming confused. "What is it, Arkx-san?" Japan stopped by her.

"I feel like I'm being followed by a Yellow Submarine."

Tobi stopped on her other side. "Damn girl, have you been watching _**The Beatles Yellow Submarine**_ again?" Tobi shook her head and walked on.

"Hmm, must of."

Arkx entered the kitchen, got out ten bowls, and set them on the table. "GET IN HERE FOR LUNCH, FOO'S!"

Footsteps came from the family room, followed by crashed, then grabbing of bowls and munching on Ramen. "Well, _some_ people are hungry today." Arkx muttered to no-one in particular.

_Chink._

"Mails here!" Arkx leapt up and ran to the front of their yard.

Seconds later, she came back, passing out the mail. She sat back at her seat, still holding an envelope and opened it. She scanned through it, stopped, and just _sat there._

Night looked at her. "What does it say, Arkxy?" Very few people could call her that.

"…" Arkx just kept going over it again and again, always without answering anyone's questions.

Finally, she looked up. "Well, apparently, they messed up and we're getting a Prussia and Hungary _along_ with the one's we have and the one's we're getting."

Everyone just shrugged at this, not really caring.

But one did.

Yera leapt up, snatched the letter, then ran away screaming; "YAY! ANOTHER ALBINO!"

"Uh Hu." Blaze looked at the door where she left, then returned to eating his Ramen.

The rest of the day went on like this: Throughout the day, they played on their Xbox, had supper, and about every hour, you could hear a fan-squeal coming from Yera's room.

Soon, they all headed to bed, tired from their (freaky) day.

Translations:

Japanese (all of them)

"Nantekotta, anata wa watashi no sukinatabemono o tsukutte iru!" - Oh my god, you're making my favorite food!

"Watashi wa anata o kowagatte iru baai, ā, gomen'nasai. Watashi wa rāmen ga daisukidesu." - Ah, I'm sorry if I scared you. I just love Ramen Noodles.

"Go kibōdeareba, watashi wa sorera o chōri suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi no yūjin wa mada akiramete inainode, wareware wa ikutsu ka no jikan o motte imasu." - If you wish, I can help you cook them. My friends aren't up yet, so we have some time.

I'm not translating the song, but it's the Haruhi Opening.

_**The Beatles Yellow Submarine **_– It's the second best movie I've watched in my entire life. It's very phycadelic and stuff.

**Thank you, Review, and favorite if you wish!**

**~Arkxy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY OF AWESOMENESS IS THIS. Something's up with my K button on my keyboard, like; the K goes down really, really slowly, like almost MATRIX. So like, my k's might be missing from words.**

**DISCLAIMER: You hobo's. I think you get it by now.**

Yera's POV *troll*

Waking up sucks for me. Unless I know that possibly a certain Prussian-albino might be on our bloody doorstep in the morning, sitting in a crate. So, hearing Arkx open the door at like, 10:40, I demanded to know who it was.

So, being _me,_ I had to troll. My way.

Grabbing the crowbar ever-so-amazingly-hidden-behind-my-bed, I quietly walked toward Arkx who was looking through a manual. With her back to me. **Awesometastic.** Being the awesometastic me, I stalked around her toward the amazingly huge crate. Said insane-person always got rid of the crates, so none of us ever got to see them.

Those things are _fuckin' huge!_

Seeing this, I let my plan flow out. Amazingly quietly, I pried open the box.

Mistake #1 for the day.

Before I knew what the hell was happening, I had two screaming Italians on my chest and an insane chick trying to pry the two Italians off me.

"The hell _Ms. I'm-a-betchoted-up-woman?_" Arkx started pulling off the first Italian off of me. His hair was a cute little Auburn along with his eyes, with a curl on the (stage) left side of his head. It seemed his eyes were closed… _Oh my god, it's Italy._

Said Italian started screaming even more, which attracted the others. Mostly Tobi. Actually, just her.

"The hell you people doing up? It's Sunday and I want my damn sleep after watching Fullmetal Alchemist all night. Seriously, just… I dunno; show them around the house or some shit…" Tobi stared yelling but fading to a mutter as she walked back to her room.

"Someone's got something up their ass today…" I muttered and looked at the second Italian still on me. He had darker hair then the first, kinda like a dark, really dark, chocolate with a darker eye color and the curl on the (stage) right side of his head. _Romano._

Knowing not to piss him off, I just lightly stared at him, then to Arkx. Glaring at her, said person helped him off of me.

_Still sucks shit that it isn't Prussia._ I thought meanfully. Getting up, I walked to the kitchen, followed by the 3 others. Grabbing the pancake mix, I shoved it at Arkx, then pointing toward the oven.

"Fine, we'll have pancakes _again._" She glared at me. I just snickered, since we all know how to get her un-mad. Grabbing the two Italians, I decided to drag them to the TV. "Hey you two, wanna play an awesome game?" Looking to them, seeing their normal faces, Italy smiling his ass off and Romano scowling, I just had to snicker.

"Ve~ Sure!" Italy leapt for a normal Controller, but I blocked him. "Ah ah ah, not _that_ kind of controller." I looked to Romano, who knew what I was hinting. "Damn you…" I could hear him mutter as he went for a guitar.

"Oh dear god, DON'T TOUCH THAT ONE!" Knocking him away before he could touch it, I shoved a different one in his hands. "Use this one." Now of course, it has tomato stickers on it. Because we had to.

"Fine, fine, I don't wanna bother asking why." Turning on the Xbox, I flipped through the games, stopping on our always-used _The Beatles Rock Band _and started it up.

With Italy on the Drums, and Romano and me on Guitar/Bass, we kicked ass until breakfast was done. Pausing, the Italy twins ran to the kitchen, while I opened everyone's door and screamed "PANCAKES!" in the hallway, then ran back to the kitchen before the stampede began.

**Time Skip :D**

Arkxy-chan's POV.

After introducing everyone to Romano and Italy, we went about our day. But, weirdly, we received _another _Unit. That's weird, 'cause they said they would only deliver one per day… Ah, whatever. I walked over to the door after hearing it being knocked on.

Upon opening it, she discovered _two, _yes two, boxes with the usual Delivery boy.

"Sup, boy." I glared at him and took the signer. "Hey, I wanna know you name. It's weird to just call you Boy." I glanced up at him.

"Oh, uh… M-my name is Dave." He stuttered. Who the hell stutters while saying their name? "Okay, _Dave._ Here's your damn signer for the devils in the crates." Shoving the signer back in his hands, he hauled the two boxes into the living room.

After watching him bolt out of the room like an ass, I looked at the two Manuals.

First one.

_Thank you for ordering your LUDWIG __**WHAT'S-HIS-LAST-NAME.**_

_Here are ways to wake this Unit up:_

_1) Cook wurst._

_2) Say something in German._

_3) Have an Italian/ an FELICIANO VARGAS scream._

"Oooh my god, fat son of a bitch…" I glare at the box, hoping the box and the Unit inside would blow the betchot up.

Knowing it won't, I give up and go to the kitchen and start up some wurst. Yeah, don't ask, we got wurst. Tobi demands of it.

Hearing the crate explode, I take a plate of the shit-wurst and throw it at the German. Not giving a flying betchot what he did, I looked to the other Manual.

_Thank you for ordering your Antonio Fernandez Carrideo._

_Here are ways to wake your Unit up:_

_1) Speak German or Spanish OR French_

_2) Start saying things an ARTHUR KIRKLAND would say_

_3) Take the TOMATO Unit and drop-kick it out a window._

Being the freak I am, I picked up the TOMATO Unit, turned it on, and since I suck shit at drop-kicking things, I threw it out the damned window.

Not even a second later, and that crate bloody _exploded._ Like, literally. Shrapnel went everywhere, cutting my arms and face. "What the he-"

I stopped myself as I watched the Spain Unit launch himself from the shrapnel and look for that damn Tomato. "Where did it go?" He shrieked. Dear god, it sounds like hell broke loose. I pointed to the window, not wanting to give a shit.

Deciding to see what went on with everyone else, I come to the living room.

Mistake #2 of the day.

Okay, here's what went on:

Apparently, the Germany Unit ran into the living room with the wurst, and both Italy twins were in there. Feli leapt up to greet his Germanic friend, but Lovi beat him to it and started yelling at the German. Let's just say that Shit went down, and now we got a German staring at Lovi as he yelled the _fuck _out of him, with a Tobi trying to glomp our said German.

Poor Germany.

Feli somehow got to my pasta supply, and was making huge ass pots of it.

Now, I wanted _no_ bloody part of this, so I just, literally, picked people up and either threw them out of the _window,_ or shoved them out the door so I could play my _Beatles: Rock Band_ in peace.

But, I guess everyone else had other plans.

"What the hell, Freak bastard?" Lovi started shouting at me, but, Since I'm me, I just started going all fuck-this-bloody-shit mode. I bet he had 0% time to react to what I just did. Here's what I did:

Since I'm a **Dulahaun,** I manifested my Bow/Arrow and armed myself, pointing the pulled-back arrow _right_ at his forehead.

Now, damn you Tobi, but she pulled Lovi out before I could shoot the arrow through his damn skull. I turned to everyone else, glaring at anyone, daring them to say something. Everyone else thought better, and just backed out of the room.

Thank _gott._

I could not handle another damn second with them all. Being me, I just took out my special Guitar, and started to play my beautiful Video game.

**Okay, there you go.**

**Sadly, just 5 pages. 'cause I suck shit. :P**

**So, here are your references for the day:**

**Awesometastic – It's this epic word I use that's larger then Awesome. Deal with it.**

_**WHAT'S-HIS-LAST-NAME **_**– I swear to god, I can't remember worth **_**shit**_** Gilbert's and Ludwig's last name. I'm just terrible at it. Don't bother telling me what it is.**

**Dulahaun – It's what Celty is from Durarara. Yaaay.**

**So, with that, Make Pasta, Not War!**

**~Arkxy-chan**


End file.
